Jueves D&H
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: Semi AU Porque ella huyo de su mundo, por temor a enfrentar la cruel guerra. Porque él, a pesar de todo la busco. Porque ellos si vivieron una historia de amor, tan corta, tan intensa, tan llena de pasión, aunque nunca imaginaron el final...


**Jueves**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

**JUEVES**

Suspiro. Nuevamente estoy esperando el tren en la estación Atocha para ir al trabajo. Son las 6:40 de la mañana y, como cada día desde que me mude o, mejor dicho, desde que hui del mundo mágico y me escondí en España; en el mundo muggle espero sinceramente volver a encontrarme con él.

**Si fuera más guapa**

**y un poco más lista,**

**si fuera especial**

**si fuera de revista.**

Observo mi rostro reflejado en uno de los vagones del tren y me veo tal y como soy: Nada especial, soy simplemente una chica mas, común y corriente. Aunque eso de común y corriente solo es un decir, pues soy la mejor bruja de mi generación. Aunque ese es un pasado que quiero olvidar. Algo de lo que vengo huyendo.

Me vuelvo a observar en el espejo. Solo tengo una cabellera rubia –ahora cambiada por un hechizo llevada en un simple moño y ojos color miel. Ni siquiera podría considerarme bonita, estoy un poco rellenita además de tener unas marcadas ojeras mal disimuladas, pues desde el día que hui no he podido dormir una sola noche completa; pues aun me siento culpable; y el es simplemente un Dios. Un guapísimo chico de cabello castaño y un par de ojos tan grises que podrían confundirse con un intenso azul iceberg que podría confundirse con la inmensidad del mar y que me recuerdan tanto a sus ojos. Aunque los de él eran más similares al mercurio liquido.

**Tendría el valor**

**de cruzar el vagón**

**y preguntarte:**

**¿Quién eres?**

Como siempre busco el lugar que conecta los dos vagones. Solo así puedo verlo. Él esta tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Por un momento creo que mi mente me juega una mala pasada, pues veo como él cruza de vagón a vagón sentándose justo enfrente de mí. El ha dado el paso que yo no he podido aunque claro yo sé que es un imposible; que él jamás se fijara en mí. El un autentico adonis, un Dios griego y yo solo soy Hermione Granger, la chica que por miedo huyo de su verdadero mundo, dejando a sus amigos y al hombre que amaba en medio de una lucha sin cuartel tratando de salvar sus vidas y sin una cualidad especial. Pues a estas alturas, ya ni la magia parece volverme especial.

**Te sientas enfrente**

**y ni te imaginas**

**que llevo por ti**

**mi falda más bonita**

Esa mañana me alegro de que mi amiga Pansy, (si, quien lo diría Pansy Parkinson, la eterna novia del colegio de Draco Malfoy) y la que me demostró que la amistad vale más que cualquier galeón de oro o cualquier otra cosa en el mundo al huir conmigo y al darme su apoyo al llegar al mundo muggle me haya obligado a levantarme temprano y me haya ayudado a arreglarme, pues me he hecho la promesa a mi misma de hablarle esta mañana. Estoy o mejor dicho, estaba decidida a por lo menos presentarme con el…

**Y al verte lanzar**

**un bostezo al cristal**

**se inundan mis pupilas.**

Estoy divagando, pues mientras reúno el valor suficiente para hablarle, el ha volteado a divisar el paisaje y se le ha escapado un bostezo (quizás de cansancio) y a mi simplemente me ha parecido un gesto hermoso y no puedo evitar perderme en la inmensidad de sus ojos. Me recuerda tanto a Draco….

**De pronto me miras,**

**te miro y suspiras.**

El ha captado mi mirada y yo simplemente he bajado mi rostro de lo avergonzada que estoy. Me siento tan avergonzada y no sé qué hacer para remediarlo. Pienso que solo es un momento y que quizá es el único que tendré para verlo aunque sea por un segundo alzo la mirada y me armo de valor para mantenerla fija en el.

El simplemente suelta un suspiro y creo que mi rostro se ha vuelto de carmín a escarlata obscuro. No puedo creer que él me haya cachado mientras lo observaba. El trae puesto una especie de uniforme. En la placa solo se leen dos iniciales _D. M._

**Yo cierro los ojos**

**tú apartas la vista**

Incluso sus iniciales son iguales. Cierro los ojos por un instante, siento morirme de vergüenza, pues es se ha percatado de mi mirada escrutadora, sin embargo, como un autentico caballero, solo ha apartado su mirada y podría jurar que ha sonreído para mi….

**Apenas respiro**

**me hago pequeñita**

**y me pongo a temblar.**

No sé que me sucede, el estar cerca de él, me hace simplemente sentirme en el cielo. Durante el tiempo que dura nuestro trayecto ni siquiera recuerdo como respirar, cada vez que el me ve (aunque supongo que son solo fantasías mías) tiemblo ligeramente y mi mente se obnubila y pierdo la razón. Hace tanto tiempo que no me pasaba esto. No desde aquella tarde en la que estuve con él…

**Y así pasan los días**

**de lunes a viernes**

**como las golondrinas**

**del poema de Bécquer**

Hace casi un año que lo conozco, hace casi un año que le he visto, el tiempo ha seguido su curso y no puedo dejar de pensar en él. El extraño desconocido que me recuerda tanto a él, pese a sus notables diferencias, más sin embargo, el mismo que tiene su mismo porte, su misma elegancia; el mismo que cada día de la semana sube al vagón, en la misma estación y a la misma hora.

Tengo la certeza que ha pasado un año, pues la primera vez que lo vi, las golondrinas surcaban cerca del vagón, además, ese día llevaba un viejo libro de poesía conmigo, y justo leía de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer "Volverán las oscuras golondrinas" y se que justo, cual dice el poema, las que nos vieron reunirnos esa fría mañana ya no volverán….

**De estación a estación**

**enfrente tú y yo**

**va y viene el silencio.**

Pero, mientras tanto, mientras este largo año ha pasado, no me he atrevido jamás a hablarte, ni siquiera a dirigirte unas palabras. Hemos recorrido siempre el mismo camino. Cada estación ha sido testigo de cómo poco a poco ha crecido mi amor por él.

Sin embargo, pareciera que entre él y yo nunca habrá nada. Solo silencio. Ese silencio tan abrumarte que me da la certeza de que lo que sueño él: "tú y yo", o el "nosotros", jamás existirá y solo quedara todo en mis sueños y mis fantasías. Hasta que yo logre olvidarme de él.

**De pronto me miras,**

**te miro y suspiras.**

Por un instante, mientras él me mira, siento como si estuviéramos teniendo una conversación. Siento que en ese instante soy capaz de hablar con él y en mi mente comienzo a formar una especie de conversación imaginándome sus respuestas.

Al parecer, algo te ocurre, -te digo. Tú, solo me miras sorprendido y me preguntas ¿Cómo lo sabes? Y yo te respondo: Conozco todos tus gestos y todos tus modos, a fuerza de verlos. A fuerza de observarte todos los días y se que hoy hay algo que te abruma, se que algo te preocupa, y quisiera saber que es, quisiera saber si puedo ayudarle, créeme que si tan solo supiera… aunque, por otro lado, ¿pienso en ayudarlo? Cuando ni siquiera fui capaz de ayudar a mis amigos.

**Yo cierro los ojos**

**tú apartas la vista**

Un extraño pesar inunda mi corazón. Dejo mis pensamientos divagar en la distancia y creo haber comprendido la verdad. Creo haber comprendido el porqué de tu tristeza y tu penar. Puedo observar una lagrima caer por su mejilla. Tengo la certeza que esa lagrima es solo por un penar de amor. Y quisiera ser yo la causante de esa lágrima y que no fuese de tristeza; sino de felicidad. Pero jamás me engañare. Sé que esa vana ilusión, la ilusión que he alimentado durante todo este tiempo solamente es eso. Una ilusión y ha caído en mi la decepción. Pues en este instante he comprendido que jamás me amara. Y para ser sincera conmigo misma, yo jamás lo amare, pues siempre estará a la sombra de él.

**Apenas respiro**

**me hago pequeñita**

**y me pongo a temblar.**

No puedo evitarlo. De veras, juro que no he podido hacerlo y las lágrimas traicioneras han resbalado sobre mis mejillas. Lloro por lo que de cualquier manera nunca podrá ser. Ni siquiera te conozco y ya te amo. Ni siquiera me conoces y ya le pido que me ames…

Pero algo que no esperaba ha sucedido y él se ha acercado a mí. Es extraño, pareciera que él ha estado leyendo mi mente, pues sabe a ciencia cierta lo que necesito. No me dice nada, simplemente me abraza y yo me dejo llevar. Entierro mi rostro en tus brazos mientras el susurra palabras dulces al tiempo que absorbo su fragancia. Idéntica a la de él.

**Y entonces ocurre**

**despiertan mis labios**

**pronuncian tu nombre**

**tartamudeando**

Supongo que no he podido evitarlo. Esto ha sido más fuerte que yo. Estoy tan cansada de luchar contra corriente que simplemente me dejo llevar. Absorbo su aroma. Menta y sándalo. Un dulce olor almizclado. Jamás he olido nada similar. O bueno, en realidad sí. En una sola persona. Ese, es su aroma. Por un instante me permito soñar que estoy de nuevo entre sus brazos. Imagino que es él quien desprende esa fragancia. Siento su cuerpo cada vez más cerca y no puedo evitar llamarle por tu nombre: Draco.

**Supongo que piensas**

**que chica más tonta**

**y me quiero morir.**

Mis lágrimas, combinadas con mi tartamudez, han hecho que me dé cuenta de mi error. No era así como planeaba presentarme, no era así como planeaba conocerle, sin embargo creo que con este gran error él se ha dado cuenta de lo tonta que soy y jamás tendré la oportunidad de acercarme a él. En este instante es cuando desearía morir. Morir pues jamás tendré la oportunidad de conocerle, de hablarle o de charlar siquiera. Supongo que soy una tonta. El jamás me vendría a un lugar como este. No gastaría su tiempo en buscar a una simple sangre sucia como yo. A una vil y cobarde sangre sucia….

**Pero el tiempo se para**

**y te acercas diciendo**

**yo no te conozco**

**y ya te echaba de menos**

Tan ensimismada me encontraba en mi propio dolor, que ni siquiera me percate que entre tus susurros me has dicho que nadie merece mis lágrimas. Entonces, en un impulso, simplemente te he respondido que hay alguien que si las merece y ese alguien eres tú. Mi mente está confundida y me está jugando malas pasadas, pues solo digo que "tú si las mereces, _mi amado Draco"._

Me miras sorprendido, sin embargo, tomas mis manos entre las tuyas y me dices _**"Yo, yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos"**_. Veo esa sonrisa burlona en tus labios, como si me estuvieras mintiendo al decir esas palabras. Por un efímero instante, creo que estoy soñando, pero sonrió y vuelvo a ver la alegría de un bello día. Sonríes de lado y puedo verlo claramente y esta vez sé que mi mente no me está jugando una mala pasada y que eres tú: Draco Lucius Malfoy.

**Cada mañana**

**rechazo el directo**

**y elijo este tren.**

Continúas diciéndome que aunque te llevo tiempo encontrarme, jamás dejaste de buscarme. No desde aquel instante en el que encontraste mi nota en tu cama. Me explicas que me encontraste por casualidad, pues uno de los tantos días en los que me buscabas, tu padre te obligo a venir a España a representarlo en uno de sus negocios. Me explicas que ese día, en tu desesperación, saliste a la calle a conducir por las calles en el mundo muggle, sin embargo tu auto se averió y en ese momento tu padre te llamo y no te quedo otro remedio que abandonar el auto y subir al tren, pues no te podías aparecer como sin nada en el hotel.

Me dices que me has seguido desde hace un año, y que cuando me encontraste no supiste como acercarte a mi por lo que, te has mudado a vivir a España y que preferías verme de lejos y que por eso tomaste una poción multijugos. Me explicas que has vivido con el miedo de que te rechace se me confesabas la verdad. Si me confesabas que eras tú. Me dices que aquella vez lo maldeciste hasta lo indecible, pero que en cuanto abordaste este tren y me viste, cuando leía un gastado libro, sonreíste y a partir de allí siempre has abordado este tren, aguardando pacientemente para verme, pues varios hechizos protectores no te han permitido poder llegar hasta mi.

No puedo evitar que una sonrisa adorne mi rostro, al tiempo que te digo que podremos platicar. Tú solo asientes y yo no puedo, al igual que tu, más que sonreírle a la fortuna y a la casualidad. Y me vuelves a decir que no te explicas como es que te pude reconocer.

**Y ya estamos llegando**

**mi vida ha cambiado**

Solo quedan dos estaciones más. Pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino, pronto bajaremos y con una sonrisa te he propuesto me acompañes. Afirmo que por esta vez, no me importara faltar al trabajo. Te pido que me acompañes al templo para dar gracias y rezar. Tu solo asientes y yo me siento feliz. Pues pese a que no soy realmente creyente, en estos instantes siento enormes ganas de dar gracias a un ser superior, pues tengo la certeza de que solo un ser superior ha sido capaz de reunirnos nuevamente.

**Un día especial**

**este 11 marzo**

Jamás, en toda mi vida olvidare esta fecha. **"Jueves 11 de marzo"** la fecha en la que volví a reencontrarme con dueño de mi corazón. Aunque aún me pregunto si esto es solo un sueño. Aún me pregunto si no es una más de mis fantasías.

**Me tomas la mano**

**llegamos a un túnel**

**que apaga la luz.**

Pronto arribaremos. Solo nos hace falta cruzar el túnel que lleva al final de la estación. El final que es el principio de nuestra nueva vida. Pero algo inesperado ha sucedido.

También tú te has dado cuenta de ello. Me has tomado de las manos y me dices que no pasa nada, que quizás solo es un corto o una falla en el sistema. Pero sé que no es así. Toda la mañana he sentido esta sensación de miedo y de vacío y me doy cuenta de que no me equivoque.

No sé qué es lo que pasa. No sé qué es lo que sucede, sin embargo solo escucho gritos a todo alrededor. He escuchado una explosión que llega hasta mí. No nos ha dado tiempo siquiera de sacar nuestras varitas y desaparecer (o por lo menos la tuya, pues la mía hace tiempo que está guardada en una caja). Todo ocurre tan rápido. A nuestro alrededor todo es oscuridad. Mi dulce sueño poco a poco se convierte en pesadilla y tengo tanto miedo.

A tientas, sobre la oscuridad y con la poca consciencia que aún conservo te busco.

**Te encuentro la cara**

**gracias a mis manos**

**me vuelvo valiente**

**y te beso en los labios**

Mi búsqueda ha dado resultado y gracias a mis manos he sentido tu rostro junto al mío. Sé que este es mi final. No sé lo que ocurre y creo que jamás lo sabré. Inusitadamente saco fuerzas de flaqueza y sé que si hay algo que deseo, algo que añoro, es probar tus dulces labios.

Perdóname por ser tan egoísta, pero cuando sabes que tu final está cerca, algunas personas como yo, nos volvemos egoístas y hago lo único que deseo, cerca de mi final. Te robo el beso de tus labios. Aquel beso con el que tanto he soñado.

**Dices que me quieres**

**y yo te regalo**

**el ultimo soplo**

**de mi corazón **

Entonces, no sé que de bueno hice en esta o en otra vida. Tú me dices "Te quiero" y yo simplemente muero con una sonrisa en los labios al tiempo que exhalo mi último suspiro, al tiempo que da mi corazón su ultimo latido.

Muero pensando que he tenido la más dulce y tierna y dolorosa historia de amor.

Muero pensando en que nuestra historia ha sido quizás la más hermosa y dolorosa de la historia. Sin embargo, yo no la cambiaría, ni por todos los tesoros del mundo.

Adiós amor mío. Hasta nuestra próxima vida. Hasta nuestro próximo encuentro de amor.

Al día siguiente, en el diario "el profeta" aparecía una fotografía y una leyenda al fondo:

"Los aurores no pudieron contener el ataque de los mortífagos y hubo grandes pérdidas tanto muggles como de magos" Entre ellas destacan la de la "desaparecida" Hermione Granger. La mejor bruja que en los últimos tiempos ha dado el mundo mágico y el hijo del magnate "Lucius Malfoy, quienes han aparecido muertos y con las manos enlazadas" aunque aun nos preguntamos ¿Qué hacia alguien como Draco Malfoy en esa estación de tren y con una poción multijugos?

La nota la complementan con un reportaje muggle que asegura que un grupo llamado "Eta" se ha adjudicado el ataque.

* * *

Antes que nada, pido piedad, no me maten por haber terminado así el fic.

¿Les gusto?

Saben que la canción es de la Oreja de Van Gogh y está dedicada precisamente a las personas que murieron en el atentado el Jueves 11 de marzo del año 2004 en Madrid, España.

**Reviews? **

**Besos a todos **

**Serena Princesita Hale**


End file.
